


A little fluffy secret

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noct swears like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Something was up with Prom.And Gladio was going to find out what.





	A little fluffy secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).

> I had a dumb idea and attempted to write it in one day.  
Just gonna live with whatever mistakes there are now!
> 
> Also for Prom's birthday I guess??

Gladiolus was used to Prompto wearing long sleeve leggings as part of his training attire. The blondes arms however were always exposed baring the wristbands that never seemed to come off no matter what outfit he was wearing.

But not this week.

Gladiolus had noticed at six consecutive training sessions that Prompto was now wearing a long sleeve, skin-tight shirt under his more typical sleeveless tops. It was especially odd considering Prompto was particularly proud of his arms. Gladiolus could understand why. The sharpshooter put a lot of work into them on top of general conditioning.

No. Something was up. 

And Gladiolus was going to find out.

\---------- 

"Will you ask your question already, I have a meeting to get to with _His Highness_." Ignis said firmly, as he gathered up some of the papers from Noctis' desk. It was a tone that meant Noctis was testing his patience yet again.

The Crown Prince didn't often use his office in the Citadel, but he did have one. 

Who were they kidding it was basically Ignis' unofficial office. 

"And where is His Highness?" Gladiolus asked, glancing around.

"The usual place." Ignis thumbed towards the sofa before neatening his stack of papers. Gladiolus looked over at the large chaise lounge that stood facing the fireplace. Sure enough he could see a telltale spike of Noctis' hair peeking over the top. "Why his father allows that monstrosity in here I do not know."

"Paternal weakness." Gladiolus offered with a grunt.

"You have a question do you not?" Ignis verbally prodded.

"Blondie. He okay?"

"You show a remarkable interest in Noct's young friend." A smile played at the edges of Ignis' mouth. 

"I have to show an interest in everyone." Gladiolus shrugged. He wasn't about to follow along with whatever logic Ignis was going to spout about him and Prompto. No, he didn't like where that might lead to. Prompto was a friend.

"If you say so." Ignis chuckled. He slipped his documents into a briefcase he'd pulled from under the desk before continuing. "As so far as I am aware, Prompto has been buying a multitude of bandaids and disinfectant this week. Gauze and cotton balls as well." Gladiolus' eyebrow shot up. "Yet I have not been made aware of any injuries he has received either at school, his workplace or during his training sessions."

"Somethings up." Gladiolus grunted. "He's hiding something again."

"And yet you say you care no more than usual."

"So you don't know anything."

"No more that I've told you just now." Ignis admitted.

"Bullshit."Gladiolus' voice started to rise. "Someone has to know _something_." Ignis watched on as his friend started to become flustered. "If this is him hating on his body again then so help me." Noctis stirred on the chaise lounge as Gladiolus got louder. "Or if this is another extreme sport he's trying to take up without any instruction. Last time it was bouldering and he damn near broke his neck." Ignis caught Noctis peering over towards his Shield sleepily. "I will find out, one way or another."

"He got a new roommate." Noctis yawned. As amusing as it was to see Gladiolus get worked up, Noctis didn't want his Shield to lose it and potentially end up yelling at Prompto. "A little shit if you ask me." He added with a grumble.

"Noct…" Ignis tried to warn.

"Everytime I see Prom he's got a new cut or scratch or something." Noctis continued. "I knew it was a bad idea from the start."

"Now Gladio if you would just-" But Ignis was too late to stop Gladiolus from storming out the room.

\---------- 

He hadn't intended on showing up at Prompto's door step. He knew that uninvited guests weren't exactly welcome. But here he was, pounding on the door frame. He didn't blame Prompto for finding a roommate, Six knew it would probably help him pay his rent. But he could have let them check the person out. Ignis could have vetted them properly for crying out loud.

"Prompto." Gladiolus boomed. "Open up." He raised his hand to knock even louder than before but paused when he could see a figure scurry into view behind the frosted glass.

"Not now-" Prompto's voice was muffled but distressed behind the door. "No, you can't-" Gladiolus frowned as Prompto's fuzzy form ducked out of view for a minute. "Just stay in there." The shield found himself clenching his fist. Prompto was clearly trying to keep this new abusive roommate out of sight. The blonde reappeared, becoming clearer as he got closer to the door. 

When Prompto opened the door Gladiolus quickly inserted his foot into the opening as discreetly as possible. He was going to get an answer one way or another.

"Gladio." Prompto chirped nervously. "What are you doing here?" He didn't miss, couldn't miss, how Gladiolus looked him up and down. Instinctively he crossed his arms protectively, wishing he'd remembered to put a long sleeve shirt on, and took a step back. Gladiolus took that as an invitation, pushing past the smaller man to enter the house. 

"You looked more beaten up than usual at training," Gladiolus started, hoping to be somewhat tactful. There were so many scrapes on Prompto's arms, "and I-" Something clattered to the floor in the kitchen. Years of instinct kicked in, Gladiolus put himself between Prompto and the kitchen door.

"Gladio, I can expl-" Another crash cut Prompto off. The shield charged into the kitchen, ready to do some serious harm to whoever had been hurting Prompto.

He froze in place.

A large and very dishevelled tabby cat meowed at him from the middle of the kitchen table. 

"Mr. P!" Prompto yelped, diving to grab the cat. The tabby jumped to all fours and hissed as Prompto got hold of it. "What did I tell you about knocking things off the table!"

"Mr…. P?" Gladiolus watched in shock as Prompto wrestled with the cat, trying to keep it in place.

"I found him on the street." Prompto attempted to explain as Mr. P swiped at him repeatedly. Gladiolus winced as the cat gave his friend two deep scratches on his hand. All the anger he felt melted away as Prompto tried to soothe the cat. "He was hurt. I couldn't just leave him out there on his own." It was then that the shield noticed that the cat not only had part of one ear missing, but also had a scar that ran down through one of his eyes, leaving the iris an off-white. 

"Do you have any idea how worried I-we were about you?" Gladiolus sighed.

"But Noct knew!" Prompto exclaimed, Mr. P jumping from his arms and fleeing across the room to hide on top of the fridge. Gladiolus made a mental note to utterly thrash the Prince at their next practice. Roommate his ass.

\---------- 

Prompto sighed with relief once Gladiolus was gone. The unexpected visit had flustered him. He thought everyone knew about Mr. P. Everything Noctis knew always got found out by Ignis and then it would get passed along to Gladiolus too. The sheer weight of Gladiolus' concern had also floored him.

At least he hadn't had to explain exactly _why_ he'd rescued Mr. P.

With that scar, Prompto could only be reminded of one similarly scared shield.


End file.
